Connector assemblies are used to couple electrophysiological devices with a conductor. For instance, a connector is used to couple a cardiac stimulator system such as a pacemaker, an anti-tachycardia device, a cardioverter or a defibrillator with a lead having an electrode for making contact with a portion of the heart.
When leads with multiple conductors are involved, the conductors are individually, mechanically and electrically coupled with the pulse generator at a proximal end of the multiple conductors. The multiple conductors at the proximal end are electrically insulated from each other to prevent shorts and limit electrical leakage between conductors. However, conventional assemblies are bulky and are relatively large for multi-polar assemblies. Furthermore, conventional assemblies have manufacturing drawbacks, for example, the assembly process is difficult and time consuming.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved connector assembly. What is further needed is a multipolar connector having a reduced outer diamter.